Kuroko no Basuke DRAMA THEATER 1st GAMES
Kuroko no Basuke DRAMA THEATER 1st GAMES is the first drama CD of the Kuroko no Basuke franchise. Track list #Prologue -It's Good to Do Something Like This Every Once in a While- #Let's Walk Around the Amusement Park #A Competition in the Amusement Park #We Were Supposed to Have a Competition in the Amusement Park, But… #The Decisive Battle in the Amusement Park #Epilogue -I Thought It Was a Good Idea- #Cast Comment Summary The Seirin basketball team was on their way to their practice match, when suddenly Riko received a phone call from their opponents apologizing because their match could not be held due to gym reservations. Realizing their trip was worthless, Koganei suggested to go to the amusement park which was nearby. Riko agreed not wanting the trip to be for nothing. In the amusement park, Kuroko and Kagami meet Kise who was in the park for his photo shoot and met the two when he saw Kagami eating a huge pile of hamburgers. Kise joins them and they head to the game corner where Kuroko shows Kagami how to win at a crane game, with success. Hearing their loud voices, Midorima appeared searching for his lucky item of the day. It just happens that his lucky item for the day is a tiger with taiyaki in its mouth, just the item Kagami had won in the crane game. Refusing to give it to Midorima, Kise and Kuroko suggest that they should have a competition for the stuffed tiger. The four agreed and split in teams of two, Kuroko & Kagami vs Kise & Midorima. Riko, Hyūga and Izuki enter the game corner having heard the conversation between the four, they came to provide the four with their first contest which was a pun battle. The judge for this contest was Izuki. The team who makes the best pun will be declared the winner. Unexpectedly Midorima won the first round resulting in 1-0 for team Kise & Midorima. The four leave to search for their next contest leaving Riko, Hyuuga and Izuki in the game corner where they play a game to win proteins. The four find themselves on a rollercoaster where they plan to come up with the next contest, with no luck. After getting off the roller-coaster the four meet Koganei, Mitobe and Tsuchida who will give them their next round of the contest. The four have to tell the three scary stories from their own personal experience. When Kagami heard Kuroko's scary story he let out a scream so loud and frightening that it scared everyone around. Kagami won this round with his scream and the results were 1-1. Both of the teams were now tied. Kuroko, Kagami, Kise and Midorima now find themselves in a coffee cup ride where they planned to come up with an idea for a next round. When the four got off the coffee cup they met a little girl who got lost from her father. The four decide to help the girl but Midorima walks away. Kise, Kuroko and Kagami try to cheer up the crying girl and end up giving her the stuffed tiger. When Midorima returns with the girl's father, she gives him the toy as a thank you gift. Never the less the four continue their battle and decide that the next round will be their final one. A sumo tournament is being announced on the park's speakers, where the four decide to make their final round. The four compete in the sumo tournament and advance to the finals. In the finals all of them have no choice but to team up in order to beat the sumo champion, Yokozuna Fujimazeki. In the end the winner of the competition was Kuroko who used misdirection on the sumo fighter. After the competition ended the four decided to put their match on hold. Midorima and Kise left promising to get their revenge on the court. Just when Kuroko and Kagami were about to leave as well, they were stopped by the sumo tournament referee. The members of the Seirin basketball team all meet up at the entrance of the amusement park. Riko shows her team the bag of proteins Hyūga and Izuki have won, which would last them for 10 years. When Kuroko and Kagami arrived, they showed their prize for the sumo tournament which were also proteins. Riko was overjoyed as the team now has proteins for 20 years. Their trip ends with the Seirin members shouting "Let’s go, guys! Seirin, fight—!". Trivia *Kuroko and Kise wanted to enjoy the amusement park, while Kagami and Midorima were serious about the contest which the four competed in. Kise and Kuroko would bring the two on roller-coaster rides and coffee cup rides, making the excuse that it was for the sake of coming up with an idea for the next round's contest. *Tsuchida, Mitobe and Koganei had a fantasy dream where the Generation of Miracles were evil villains and the Seirin basketball team were the heroes team called the "Basketball Squadron: Planets!". The three came up with this idea as their names correspond with planet names in kanji. One of the kanji in “Koganei” is the same as in “Venus” and the first kanji in “Mitobe” is the same as in “Mercury”. In this fantasy dream, Kuroko was a giant robot of the "Basketball Squadron: Planets!". *This DRAMA THEATER is one of few Kuroko no Basuke spin-offs which do not focus on basketball. Navigation Category:Drama CD